I shall fight on
by Artemis Fowl II
Summary: WARNING contains violence, blood, swearing, charecter deaths. a lone fighter... he keeps going for his friends. Slightly SxK WARNING :COMPLETE:


I shout as I cleave my blade through your skull… or where a skull would be. I don't know what I am yelling only that I am taking all of my revenge out on you. Another pops up and I spin to counter the imminent blow, chopping your sword-like are off at the shoulder. Suddenly YOU appear. The one who started it all. I hack at your neck; you don't even have a chance. You head falls on a graceful arc whilst the blood sprays from the stump where your neck was. I hack again and again at the body until there is nothing more than a bloody pulp splattered around me. Something is trickling down my lip, it is your blood. I lick it off, at last savouring the chance at revenge. It is still warm. I look down at my hands and see they are stained bright red with blood and bits of your flesh are stuck to my shoes and shorts. The once red stripes are now soaked with the sweet drink of revenge. You took them all and I took you. We are even. I spit of your corpse and turn to leave but they all spring from nowhere. She wouldn't like me killing you. Good. I need to take my anger out on something. I spin through the ranks, chopping and slicing as dark bodies dissolve around me and the hearts float up into the sky. But for every one I kill she creates three. It's a loosing fight but her and her new _generals_ can't keep going forever. Kari, riku, Donald, goofy and even the king himself are all converted. Pete ambushed us. Converted Donald and goofy first, they were protecting the king, but Pete was after a bigger prise, he turned them into heartless before moving on to the king without a backwards glance. After the king he headed to Kari. Riku shouldn't have. He jumped in the way and swung his blade at Pete, the edge bit deep into the fuckers arm and his blood covered riku's sword with a crimson coat. But Pete swatted you aside like you were nothing… then he turned on Kari. She was so innocent; she had no darkness in her heart. So you raped her. Right there and then defiled her just to satisfy yourself, and then playing on her desires you converted her where she lay. You left me. I am the only one left. Cloud, Leon, Sid, yuffie, tifa, they all died in the fights. When I die the world will be at the heartless mercy. I have no magic left, no potions, and no power at all. Just a sword and thousands of heartless. Then SHE appears. Maleficent. We fight for hours, usually I would have the upper hand but my sight is clouded by rage and grief. I try using a form. Valour. No. wisdom. No. master. No. final. No. waits. Yes! I feel your spirits aiding me. I see five hands reaching down as one. I grab hold. Suddenly I know I have the power to kill each and every heartless, including maleficent. I stand tall, the gold glow shrouding me from attacks. I hold out my right hand and the ultima blade appears. By left hand summons the calling dark and I fight. I twirl and spin through hordes of heartless, encountering no resistance as my blades slice through warped flesh and stolen bodies. After what feels like years though there are still may left. My last option. I have to. I rise into the air like a star, my power stretches out and touches each heartless. They all die. Then the power reaches further and further. It touches every heartless in existence. And I cannot control it anymore. It snaps the heartless like twigs before an avalanche. Then it leaves me. I fall the hundreds of feet to the ground. I lay there broken and twisted. One of the greatest warriors of all time. My blood is already gushing out onto the ground. Staining it red. As my heart pumps the blood through my shattered limbs and ripped skin I breathe my last.

I see a had reaching down. A shining silver hand. I then see the face behind it. You came back. You are smiling but I cannot smile back, the pain is contorting my face into an ugly mask. Then I feel it starting to lift. The pain is no bother anymore. Kari. My love. I'm coming. I grab your hand. And die.

Let it be told that on this day sora destroyed every heartless in every world. In doing so he destroyed himself. May he and his beloved rest in peace. They shall be heralded as the greatest hero's of all time.

Phil

the calling dark was forged in the blood of a thousand people, willing to die to create a weapon strong enough to destroy entire nations at once. If in game it would have maxed out all stats… just something I made up. It would look like and alter ultima. (He he rhymes)

Read and Review or I will write you in as a bad guy MUAHAHAH… (Of course the hole in my logic is if you don't review I don't know your name… damn)

Also if anyone has a poem they think would go well at the beginning of the story please post and I will give all credit for it to you AND you get a virtual cookie… here it is waiting for you…

(.) 


End file.
